A variety of systems have been developed for displaying beverage containers in retail establishments and for facilitating their dispensing to consumers one at a time. Typically, such systems employ shelving, such as inclined shelving, which will allow the removal of containers from the front by consumers and which will allow following containers to be easily moved forwardly for subsequent removal by another or a succeeding customer.
At present, a number of beverage containers such as bottles have enlarged neck zones upon which the containers may be supported. Such zones may be formed on the container itself or may instead be formed integrally with the closure or cap for the container.
It would be desirable to provide a system for displaying such containers and for facilitating the automatic movement of succeeding containers forwardly as one is removed, as by a consumer. It would be desirable that such a system would also prevent the unwanted forward movement of succeeding containers until such time as they were intended to be removed, as by a consumer.